Fordel vs Thal
by Mona
Summary: A collaboration with EyesLikeSilk. Rated for violence and language. In this corner, we have world-famous terrorist Isak Fordel versus the goody-goody geneticist Lee Thal. Anything can happen!
1. When Worlds Collide

"Fordel Vs. Thal" 

Disclaimer: The characters from Gargoyles belong to neither author and are © Disney and Greg Weisman. Isak Fordel is © EyesLikeSilk. Lee Thal, Michael Rawlins, Malevola, Dr. O'Reilly, Vixey, and Solomon are © Mona.

Note from Mona: This first chapter might not make sense if you go on without reading this notice. My collaborator, EyesLikeSilk, and I had starkly different versions of the Gargoyles characters.

Note from EyesLikeSilk: Might want to go back and reread some works.

Another Note From Mona: Some parts of each universe have been silenced. For example, in Mona's universe, Brooklyn is dating Malevola. In Rhea's universe he's dating Maggie. Since the story takes place in Rhea's universe, Maggie and Brooklyn have no clue who Malevola is, and she can't understand why he doesn't remember her. This story takes place after Forbearance, so the year is 2007. My fanfic characters from my storyline (which is still in about 1997-98) have been aged. Rawlins is twenty-eight in "Enemies Are Closer Than They Appear" and is thirty-eight here, etc. If you want to read "Fetch", read the version on the Gargoyles Fan Website. Some shorter chapters are put together and some typos have been fixed.

To clarify, these are the version of the canons I'll be using in the story. Canon characters omitted are pretty much the same in both universes.

Mona: Broadway, Lexington, Matt, Morgan, and Fox

EyesLikeSilk: Brooklyn, Alex, David, Goliath, Elisa, and Maggie

Enjoy the crossover! 

New York City. The city that never slept, but Sergeant Michael Rawlins sure wanted some rest. The police officer hadn't even bothered to change out of his uniform. Inserting the passcard into the slot, he opened the door to his apartment and crossed his threshold.

A well-built man was seated on the living room couch. His posture was straight, defiant. Streaks in his gray hair indicated his coiffure had once been black. He was also clothed in a mix of blue, gray, and black armor.

Rawlins drew his service pistol.

The man only smirked.

The smile unnerved the officer. "Stand up, put your hands on your head." The voice cracked, though Michael couldn't figure out why he felt so afraid. Before he knew what he was doing, Rawlins had fired.

The bullet bounced off the figure's chest armor as if it were rubber. Quick as lightning, the man drew a small pistol and shot the cop in the stomach.

Rawlins' hands flew to the wound. The projectile had been small, but the wound was bleeding. "Who are you? What are you doing in my home?"

"I can go wherever I please."

The injured man fell to his knees. "I've been shot before."

"Not like this." The intruder bent to his victim's eye level. "The name Isak Fordel doesn't strike a chord with you?"

"Isak who?" Rawlins gasped out before Fordel kicked him in the side with a steel-toed boot. He could feel his ribs cracking. "Honestly, I have no idea who you are. What have I done to you?"

"That's I-S-A-K. Not the Hebrew spelling. I tend to get irritated when idiots spell my name wrong. Then again, you're already in my bad graces." He pulled a newspaper clipping and showed it to the fallen man. "You wrote this article extolling those monsters. I wanted you to see my point of view. That wasn't an ordinary bullet. It was a SPID."

"A what?"

"A tiny robot that travels through the bloodstream of its victim. It's a modified version of the SPID-47. Once this SPID reaches your brain, it will stop for thirty minutes, then proceed to dig through your gray matter. If you're still alive, that is. To think, Sergeant, if you had kept your nose clean, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Rawlins noticed his dropped service pistol on the floor. Keeping his left hand on his stomach, he reached over with his right arm.

Fordel pushed a switch on his pistol and fired. A five-inch metal stake sliced through the air and impaled Rawlins' right wrist, effectively pinning it to the floor.

The surprised officer let out a cry of pain. His right wrist was immobile, the carpals shattered.

"That, my friend, is a skiver. My associates have been using them in combat against the gargoyle and New Olympian threat. Only their shots are usually aimed at the head or chest."

The officer let out a soft sob. A tear fell from his eye and splashed on the floor. "Walt, teach me how to die."

"Admittedly, I'm more interested in your coworkers," Fordel continued. He leaned closer to Rawlins, admiring the tears streaming down his face. "What? Nothing to say?"

XXX

The medical examiner had seen countless bodies come in. Death was the natural end to life. Rotting flesh? Simply a sign of organic matter returning to the earth.

Once in a while, Dr. O' Reilly had a surprise. He knew many police officers. Most were strictly business. Get the information and go. Michael Rawlins was different – curious and seemingly younger than his thirty-eight years. O' Reilly pulled the sheet over the body.

The door swung open sharply. A raven-haired woman stormed in. "Have you finished the autopsy on Michael Rawlins."

"Just done cataloguing the personal effects," the medical examiner answered quickly. He knew Elisa Maza. Not one you wanted to tick off. And judging from her expression today…well, he didn't want to aggravate her any further.

Matt Bluestone had entered behind Elisa and was reading the autopsy report. "Manner of death is homicide. Cause of death…intercranial bleeding secondary to foreign object. Is that what I think it is?"

O'Reilly handed him a plastic evidence bag containing the SPID-48. "That thing apparently entered through the stomach and ended up in his cerebral cortex. Means it wasn't a random cop slaying."

"Fordel," Elisa guessed. "Has to be."

"Rawlins is a gargoyle lover," recalled Matt. "Remember the train incident eleven years ago? The night after, he sent Margot Yale a bouquet of dead flowers with a note that said 'I told you so, you blockhead.'"

The raven-haired woman studied the body. The skiver was still in Rawlins' wrist, and there was bruising on his back and side. "How could we have not seen this coming?"

"That Fordel would kill a sympathizer that happens to work at our precinct?" Matt suggested. "You're not psychic."

"We should have warned him. Told him to publish his works anonymously. He may have been a self-centered, butt-kissing jerk but he did not deserve this!"

Matt winced at the corpse. "Nobody deserves that."

"You two," interrupted the medical examiner. "You can't say goodbye in an autopsy room."

Elisa pulled the sheet back over the corpse and turned to the personal effects. Pausing a minute to snap on latex gloves, she examined the service pistol and checked the chamber. One bullet missing. "He shot back."

Matt looked at the tray. "His watch is here." Mickey Mouse watch. The glass was smashed. "Only right twice a day now. Must have hit the floor when Rawlins did – hard."

"You say it was Isak Fordel?" O'Reilly asked. "I hate that guy!"

"Because he uses fear and force to get his way?" asked Matt.

"Because he leaves a trail of dead bodies everywhere he goes!" growled the pathologist. "I have enough to do as it is!"

"I know I shouldn't be surprised," Elisa admitted. "I don't know why I am."

"This is a new low for Fordel," quipped Matt. "But you've got to compose yourself before you go to the boss."

"I want this case. I don't care what Chavez says."

"If you go in there like this, she'll refuse. Personal stake and all that."

Elisa took a deep breath. "You're right."

XXX

_A picnic in the park, with no one to bother us. Can't get any more romantic than this, _Maggie thought.

_It's been a long time since I've seen Maggie this happy, _Brooklyn said to himself. The human/feline hybrid's hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. _She's so pretty. _Closing his eyes, he leaned forward. His beak locked onto lips…

Or so he thought.

Brooklyn opened his eyes. His blood nearly curdled. _Demona _was kissing him! Ick! He shoved her away, then realized it wasn't Demona at all. It was a younger gargoyle, about Angela's age. A redhead, wearing a black dress.

Maggie's face was a mixture of disgust and confusion. "Who is this?"

"I have no idea." Brooklyn quickly responded.

"Don't be coy, Brookie," replied the redhaired gargess.

He turned to her. "How do you know my name?"

The girl felt his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Can't you see I'm on a date?" Brooklyn wrapped his arm around Maggie.

The mysterious female turned to Maggie. "Is that true?"

"How do you know my name?" Maggie asked. "Have we met?"

"It's me. Malevola."

Brooklyn shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Malevola was pouting.

"It's not a joke!" snapped Brooklyn. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because we've been together for over ten years? And I've never had to get your permission to kiss you."

"But I have never seen you before in my life," protested Brooklyn.

"You're mocking me!" accused Malevola. "When at your hands did I deserve this scorn?" She turned on Maggie. "I'll tell Talon! Don't think I won't!"

Maggie's face crumbled.

"Talon died years ago," Brooklyn explained.

Malevola looked horrified. "That's even worse!" She glared at Maggie. "You're desecrating your boyfriend's memory! Have you no respect for the dead?"

That did it. Maggie shot a pulse of electric energy at the redhead, who staggered back.

Malevola burst into tears. "How dare you!" She backed toward a large tree, then climbed the trunk – using it to glide off into the night. .

Brooklyn turned back to Maggie. "I swear I have never seen that girl before."

Maggie's hands were on her hips. "She ruined the mood, know her or not."

"Yeah. Let's head back to the castle."

XXX

At Castle Wyvern, Alex wandered aimlessly though the halls. Lex was off somewhere. _Probably with his girlfriend, _thought the eleven year old bitterly. Goliath was around, but Alex wasn't interested in discussing literature. Owen was helping Dad close some business deal somewhere. Alex decided to talk to his mother. Heading to Fox's room, he threw open the door and beheld the _most horrible thing he had ever seen. _(Including the 15 foot python at the zoo.) "WHAT THE HELL!"

To Be Continued…_  
_


	2. Broadway Tells All

Alex clutched his stomach. His mother was seated in a rocking chair, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Evening's upon us my little one," Fox sang sweetly.

"Hold it!" screeched the teenager, stomping into the room. "What are you doing?" And he glared at the infant. "And what is THAT!"

"I'm singing your baby brother Solomon to sleep, silly."

The crimson-haired youth seethed, unable to recall his mother singing to him, having a baby brother, or even his mother acting sickeningly sweet. "You miscarried, remember! And that thing must be some sort of trick. It reeks of Fordel!"

Fox looked puzzled. "Who's Fordel?"

"Who's Fordel?" screamed Alex. "Did you hit your head?"

"Eww!" came a high voice. "Mommy, when did Alex get so ugly!"

Alex turned to see the speaker, a little girl in a pink dress and brown pigtails. "Who are you?"

The girl made a face. "My friends call me Vixey, but you can call me Vixen Madrigal."

The eleven year old snarled. "Whatever. This has got to be a bad dream. Fordel playing with my mind again. If I just sit here…" he sat down on the bed. "These illusions will JUST GO AWAY!"

Baby Solomon began to cry.

Fox cradled the infant. "There, there, baby. Mommy's got you." She glared at Alex. "You scared him!"

XXX

Being seasoned police detectives, Elisa and Matt had seen worse crime scene photos. The body in its original context. Rawlins' wrist nailed to the floor, bits of rock scattered around the body along with decapitated dinosaur models. There was a small pool of blood from the SPID's entry wound.

_It's not grisly, but it's unnerving. _Matt shoved the photos back into the envelope. "Did the complex use security cameras?"

"Cameras in all the hallways. You can go over right now," replied Maria Chavez. "They have the footage ready."

"I'd also like to speak with whoever let Fordel in," commented Elisa. "His ugly mug is on every wanted poster within fifty miles."

"But doesn't that wanted poster also say 'Do not approach without nuclear weapons'?" Matt joked.

Elisa glared at him. "Not funny. Not now."

Chavez sighed. "I've been trying to trace his family, but his parents are deceased and I haven't located any more relatives. I'll let you know if I find more than a handful of air."

The twosome rose and left the office.

Matt pointed at his desk. On the blotter was a pair of round, black wired glasses. The lenses had been broken, the pieces of glass littering the surface. "Seems Fordie really was targeting us." He opened his drawer. Everything seemed to be in place. "Even the little bit of dust I put to make sure no one goes through my things seems to be here." He checked the stack of papers in the 'out' box. "The hair I planted's still in place."

"He's daring, but not stupid," Elisa replied bitterly. "His glasses were missing from the scene. Figures Fordel would take them as a trophy. Probably got an underling to plant them on your desk." She moved to Rawlins' desk. There were the balsa wood models of _The Spirit of St. Louis_ and a stegosaurus, along with a sketchbook. The detective flipped through the pages. There were mostly fanciful sketches of dragons, unicorns, fairies, and dinosaurs, a couple of historical figures, a few imaginary gargoyles. She recognized a sketch of Goliath based on a newspaper photo. A pretty good likeness, though Rawlins was no Rembrandt. One drawing caught her attention. A self-portrait of Rawlins himself in civilian clothes: a plaid flannel shirt and blue jeans. _He never came to the annual picnics. I never saw him in anything but his uniform. _"His badge wasn't recovered at the scene, was it?"

"Wasn't with his personal effects?" Matt asked, looking at the sketches over Elisa's shoulder. "I think you should keep that book."

"Why? They're not that good."

"He would have wanted you to have them. You empathize with him, and you want Fordel to pay for what he did."

"This is not the first time I've wanted Fordel to pay, and it won't be the last." By now, the detectives had left the station and were moving toward Elisa's car. Elisa opened the door and squealed. Lying on the driver's seat, smeared with blood, was Badge Number Two-Twenty. She slammed the door shut and backed away. "He's rigged a bomb."

"Guess we know where the badge went," Matt commented. "You're shaken up. I'll go to the Lakota Complex and get the security camera footage."

"I'll get the mechanic to check the car." Elisa wrinkled her nose. "And sterilize it."

XXX

"How is it," demanded David Xanatos. "That yesterday, I only had one child. And today, I have three? Unless you've discovered spontaneous generation, this does not compute."

Fox crossed her arms. "Don't play games with me, David Hermes Xanatos!"

"That's not my middle name." Xanatos felt his wrist. "Walt…"

Owen Burnett entered the room. "Mr. Xanatos, Broadway has something to explain about this…quandary."

XXX

A few minutes later, the entire castle was gathered in the Grand Hall.

Broadway waved his arms. "Listen, people. I'm sure you've all noticed subtle…changes. Like why Lex no longer has a cybernetic arm…"

"I had a cybernetic arm?" Lexington asked. "How did that happen?"

"Get to the point," growled Brooklyn. "At least tell us why a miniature Demona kissed me and insulted Maggie."

The fat gargoyle sighed. "OK, you do believe that there are parallel universes to this one, right? Imagine two of these universes running parallel and otherwise not connecting. Like spaghetti noodles. The…" He held his claws into quote marks. "'Powers That Be' decided it would be funny to meld two of these universes. The repercussions of the two worlds blending are what's causing this distortion. You see, Talon is still alive in that universe, because Fordel doesn't exist there just as the gargoyle miss doesn't exist in this one."

"Who is this 'miniature Demona'?" demanded Goliath.

"Her name's Malevola." Broadway shrugged. "World's first test-tube gargoyle baby. A scientist named Lee Thal." There were snickers. "That's his name. No joke. Anyway, Demona had this crazy idea to rear a gargoyle child in her warped image. Demona took a lock of hair from Goliath one night and gave it to Thal to combine it with her own DNA…"

"Fortunately, Malevola grew up too fast for it to stick," Angela added. "Father, I know this sounds crazy."

"What about me?" interjected Alex. "Who cares about Brooklyn's non-existent love life?" He pointed towards Vixey and Solomon. "Who are they?"

Broadway shrugged. "They're your siblings from the other dimension. You see, when the universes came together, certain characters were expressed and others silenced. The Fox we know – who only has one child by Mr. Xanatos – has been replaced by the Fox from the other dimension. I'm actually the Broadway from the other world. I'm just really similar to this world's Broadway that no one can really tell the difference."

"Why is why you seem to know how this happened," Xanatos remarked dryly.

"Let me get through this once!" interrupted Broadway. "When these 'Powers That Be' decide they've had their fun, boom. The universes will go back to normal. Vixey, Solomon, Malevola, and Dr. Thal will vanish. Our Fox will return, as well as our Lex. We'll remember this incident, but I doubt we'll want to reminisce about it."

"Am I crazy in the other dimension?" asked Brooklyn. "If I'm dating Demona the Second?"

"No, you're the cranky and cynical grouch you've always been," replied Broadway. "Malevola's a good gal, if a bit jealous and possessive. Like Angela said, she grew up too fast for Demona's brainwashing to stick and hey, she's still a member of this clan."

"Wait a second," Brooklyn said suddenly. "She's from a world where Fordel doesn't exist? Do humans live harmoniously with gargoyles in that other world?"

"Nope. We're still at odds with Castaway and the Quarrymen, but they've fragmented over the years."

"So she's out there," Goliath muttered. "With no idea that a crazed terrorist and his bounty hunters are attempting to exterminate gargoyles?"

Broadway nodded. "Sadly, yes."

Angela turned to Brooklyn. "What did you say to her!"

"This wasn't my fault," retorted the rust-brown gargoyle.

Maggie nodded. "She brought it on herself."

Brooklyn smacked his forehead. "Oh, geeze…"

"Understatement," Owen replied.

Maggie glared at the butler. "How do we know this isn't the Puck's doing?"

"The 'Powers That Be' entrusted me with the revelation," answered Broadway.

"Other dimension or not, she's a members of clan," Goliath quipped. "And our responsibility."

"Even if she's your kid by Demona?" asked Brooklyn. "Present company excluded," he added on Angela's glare.

"She could be anywhere in New York!" moaned Maggie.

"Or Dr. Thal's home," suggested Broadway.

"So you know where it is?" Brooklyn inquired.

The overweight gargoyle smirked. "I'll give you a map, Loverboy."

David turned to Fox. "So you're not really my wife."

"I am your wife. Just from a parallel universe."

"I'd appreciate it if you and your offspring stayed out of the bedroom I share with _my _Fox."

Fox glared. "I don't believe this! How dare you shut me out!" She picked up Baby Solomon and left the room. "Come on, Vixey. I'll take you shopping and charge your purchases on Mr. High and Mighty's credit cards."

"Oh, goody!" The little girl followed her mother.

Alex folded his arms and pouted. "So I gotta wait until these…" he copied Broadway's 'quote marks' "'Powers That Be' set things right! If I only knew what Vixen was afraid of…"

"She fears rats," Owen informed.

"Thanks, Uncle Owen. I think I'm ready for a lesson."

Owen transmuted into Puck. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?"

XXX

Meanwhile, Malevola sat against the base of a large tree, sobbing.

She was unaware of a pair of eyes watching her. Actually, two.

"I've never seen this one before," whispered one of Isak Fordel's bounty hunters. "She seems to be distressed." He held the camera toward the weeping gargoyle. "Don't know her fighting skills yet."

"You won't have to fight her," came Fordel's voice. The terrorist was in one of his hideouts, watching the streamed footage via a monitor. "Bring her to me. I'll put the sniveling monster out of her misery. That sympathizer will no longer be alone in the afterlife."

The bounty hunter laughed. "And who are you to stop fate?"

TBC


End file.
